Jubal Pomp
Jubal Pomp (Filo Sganga) is a fat, chicken-faced tycoon created by Romano Scarpa. His main ambition is to become as rich as Scrooge McDuck. His attempts at gaining wealth tend to be disastrous. When he tries to compete with Scrooge, he markets eccentric products (firefly-powered mood lights, for instance) that meet with varied success at best. When he tries to convince Scrooge to become partners in some project, the result is Jubal being kicked out of Scrooge's office. Jubal sometimes helps Brigitta MacBridge try to get back at Scrooge by setting up businesses to rival his. On these occasions Jubal is more successful. He first appeared in "Zio Paperone e il ratto di Brigitta" (free translation: "Brigitta Kidnapped"), Topolino #272 (February. 12, 1961). He appears as an upstart businessman who happens to overhear Scrooge mentioning his "Secret of Prosperity". Convinced that the contents of the Secret would open his path to true wealth, he sought to blackmail Scrooge. He abducted Brigitta McBridge, Scrooge's stalker/love interest and asked the contents of the Secret as ransom. Scrooge was at first reluctant if he should rescue her or take the opportunity to be free of her obsessive pursuit. However he finally decided on retrieving his lady and managed to locate Jubal's hiding place and launch a successful rescue operation. He also took the opportunity to explain that his "Secret of Prosperity" were the virtues which led him to wealth, not some kind of shortcut. Jubal is bright and creative but his money making schemes are at times both clumsy and impractical. On his own Jubal is more of a nuisance than an actual threat. However Brigitta has decided that one way to impress Scrooge is prove her own worth as a businesswoman. Pulling her resources with Jubal, the duo have been able to launch a number of locally successful business operations in Duckburg. Providing true competition to Scrooge and often breaking his hold on a certain market. It helps that Brigitta appears to be equally resourceful to Scrooge in launching out new operations and surpasses him in the marketing and advertisement process. With her as a partner, Jubal enjoys much more success. There are a few stories that hint to him seeing Brigitta as more than a business partner and friend but they are not really romantically involved. Appearances * Topolino (libretto) (Mondadori) ''- N°272 (1961) * ''Topolino (libretto) (Mondadori) ''- N°299 - ''Zio Paperone e la gara da 100 $ (1961) * Topolino (libretto) (Mondadori) ''- N°373 - ''Paperino e il traforo di straforo ''(1963) * ''Topolino (libretto) (Mondadori) ''- N°386 - ''Zio Paperone e le lucciole industriali ''(1963) * ''Almanacco Topolino (Mondadori) ''- N° 92 - ''Zio Paperone e la pesa dei gioielli ''(1964) * ''Topolino (libretto) (Mondadori) - ''N° 493 - ''Zio Paperone e la resina d'Arabia ''(1965) * ''Topolino (libretto) (Mondadori) - ''N° 521 - ''Zio Paperone e la doppia tenzone ''(1965) * ''Topolino (libretto) (Mondadori) - ''N° 528 - ''Zio Paperone e la macchina inutile ''(1966) * ''Topolino (libretto) (Mondadori) - ''N° 551 - ''Zio Paperone e la lana vulcanica ''(1966) * ''Topolino (libretto) (Mondadori) - ''N° 552 - ''Paperina testimone oculare ''(1966) * ''Almanacco Topolino (Mondadori) ''- N° 116 - ''Zio Paperone e l'inventore di sventure ''(1966) * ''Topolino (libretto) (Mondadori) - ''N° 556 - ''Filo Sganga concorrente industriale ''(1966) * ''Topolino (libretto) (Mondadori) - ''N° 577 - ''Arriva Paperetta Yè Yè ''(1966) * ''Topolino (libretto) (Mondadori) - ''N° 588 - ''Zio Paperone e l'affare di cuore ''(1967) * ''Topolino (libretto) (Mondadori) - ''N° 590 - ''Zio Paperone e la rivale romantica ''(1967) * ''Topolino (libretto) (Mondadori) - ''N° 614 - ''Zio Paperone e le fragole di Brigitta ''(1967) * ''Topolino (libretto) (Mondadori) - ''N° 629 - ''Zio Paperone e il sosia elettronico ''(1967) * ''Almanacco Topolino (Mondadori) ''- N° 135 - ''Zio Paperone e la battaglia gastronomica ''(1968) * ''Topolino (libretto) (Mondadori) - ''N° 675 - ''Paperino e le ginestre aurifere ''(1968) * ''Topolino (libretto) (Mondadori) - ''N° 686 - ''Zio Paperone e il maleficio blu ''(1969) * ''Topolino (libretto) (Mondadori) - ''N° 745 - ''Zio Paperone e la battaglia idrica ''(1970) * ''Topolino (libretto) (Mondadori) - ''N° 769 - ''Paperino e la macchina del risparmio ''(1970) * ''Topolino (libretto) (Mondadori) - ''N° 792 - ''Zio Paperone e le scarpe integrate ''(1971) * ''Topolino (libretto) (Mondadori) - ''N° 833 - ''Zio Paperone e l'acquamobile ''(1971) * ''Topolino (libretto) (Mondadori) - ''N° 863 - ''Zio Paperone e la parentesi romantica ''(1972) * ''Topolino (libretto) (Mondadori) - ''N° 877 - ''Paperetta Ye-Ye e il ricettario abbuffatorio ''(1972) * ''Paperino ai Mondiali (Mondadori) - ''N° 54 - ''Paperino ai mondiali di calcio ''(1974) * ''Topolino (libretto) (Mondadori) - ''N° 995 - ''Zio Paperone e la bilancia di Brenno ''(1974) * ''Topolino (libretto) (Mondadori) - ''N° 1082 - ''Zio Paperone e le palme da colla ''(1976) * ''Topolino (libretto) (Mondadori) - ''N° 1091 - ''Zio Paperone e il codice degli affari ''(1976) * ''Topolino (libretto) (Mondadori) - ''N° 1127 - ''Zio Paperone e il veggente dei guadagni ''(1977) * ''Topolino (libretto) (Mondadori) - ''N° 1189 - ''Zio Paperone e l'acqua quietante ''(1978) * ''Topolino (libretto) (Mondadori) - ''N° 1259 - ''Zio Paperone e l'indagine Foxan ''(1980) * ''Topolino (libretto) (Mondadori) - ''N° 1338 - ''Zio Paperone e i semi delle esperidi ''(1981) * ''Le Journal de Mickey (Hachette) - ''N° 1563 - ''La fantastique invention de Donald ''(1982) * ''Topolino (libretto) (Mondadori) - ''N° 1510-1511 - ''Il matrimonio di Zio Paperone ''(1984) * ''Topolino (libretto) (Mondadori) - ''N° 1514 - ''Zio Paperone e i telefoni ruba-affari ''(1984) * ''Topolino (libretto) (Mondadori) - ''N° 1552 - ''Paperino e l'ispirazione ''(1985) * ''Topolino (libretto) (Mondadori) - ''N° 1564 - ''Zio Paperone socio per forza ''(1985) * ''Topolino (libretto) (Mondadori) - ''N° 1567 - ''Zio Paperone e l'affare in alto mare ''(1985) * ''Topolino (libretto) (Mondadori) - ''N° 1638 - ''Paperino e la sfortuna storica ''(1987) * ''Topolino (libretto) (Mondadori) - ''N° 1643 - ''Zio Paperone e la fabbrica dei sogni ''(1987) * ''Topolino (libretto) (Mondadori) - ''N° 1705-1712 - ''Paperolimpiadi ''(1988) * ''Topolino (libretto) (Mondadori) - ''N° 1724 - ''Zio Paperone e la polvere di stelle ''(1988) * ''Topolino (libretto) (Mondadori) - ''N° 1732 - ''Rockerduck e la dirigibilinea ''(1989) * ''Topolino (libretto) (Mondadori) - ''N° 1737 - ''Zio Paperone e la locandiera ''(1989) * ''Paperino Mese (Disney Italia) ''- N° 132 - ''Zio Paperone e le origini di Brigitta ''(1991) * Topolino (libretto) (Mondadori) - N° 1867 - ''Zio Paperone e il segreto di Brigitta (1991) * ''Paperino Mese (Disney Italia) ''- N° 137 - ''Nuovo cinema Paperone ''(1991) * ''Paperino Mese (Disney Italia) ''- N° 152 - ''Paperino e l'avventura ai confini della realtà ''(1993) * ''Minni & Company (Disney Italia) ''- N°1 - ''Operazione Archimede ''(1993) * ''Topolino (libretto) (Mondadori) - ''N° 1966 - ''Paperino e la vacanza spaziale ''(1993) * ''Topolino (libretto) (Mondadori) - ''N° 1975 - ''Paperon express ''(1993) * ''Topolino (libretto) (Mondadori) - ''N° 1984-1993 - ''60 anni insieme con Topolino ''(1993) * ''Topolino (libretto) (Mondadori) - ''N° 2944 - ''La mobilità sostenibile ''(2012) * ''Topolino (libretto) (Mondadori) - ''N° 2969 - ''Filo & Brigitta e il giallo della telecucina ''(2012) * ''Topolino (libretto) (Mondadori) - ''N° 2973 - ''Il nuovo cameriere ''(2012) * ''Topolino (libretto) (Mondadori) - ''N° 2975 - ''Fino all'ultima frittella ''(2012) * ''Topolino (libretto) (Mondadori) - ''N° 2981 - ''Brigitta e la disputa gastronomica ''(2013) * ''Topolino (libretto) (Mondadori) - ''N° 2983 - ''Paperino in: un papero in carriera ''(2013) * ''Topolino (libretto) (Mondadori) - ''N° 2985-2986 - ''Zio Paperone e l'ultima avventura ''(2013) * ''Topolino (libretto) (Mondadori) - ''N° 2989 - ''Clamoroso a Paperopoli! ''(2013) * ''Topolino (libretto) (Mondadori) - ''N° 3000 - ''Eta Beta l'uomo del 3000 ''(2013) Category:Comic Characters Category:Characters Category:Birds Category:Ducks Category:Males